films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Engine Rollcall
The Engine Roll call is a song featured at the end of every episode since the eighth season. An instrumental version of the chorus was used for the credits since the eighth season and for the opening from the eighth to the tenth. In the 11 season the instrumental was replaced with the chorus for the opening. Terry Tompkins and Steve D'Angelo re-arranged the theme for the nineteenth season onwards. The lyrics were changed twice: Once for Calling All Engines! and once for The Great Discovery. There is also an alternate rock 'n' roll version. Lyrics (chorus:) They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red and green and brown and blue, They're the Really Useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends. Thomas, he's the cheeky one, James is vain but lots of fun. Percy pulls the mail on time, Gordon thunders down the line. Emily really knows her stuff, Henry toots and huffs and puffs. Edward wants to help and share, Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (chorus x2) Calling All Engines version (chorus) All the engines are on hand, Waiting for a plane to land. Be they diesels, be they steam, All keep working as a team. Emily will now go to bed With all the rest at Tidmouth Sheds. And no one can remember when Steamies worked with Diesel 10. (chorus) Season 11 version Thomas, he's the cheeky one, James is vain but lots of fun. Percy pulls the mail on time, Gordon thunders down the line. Emily really knows her stuff, Henry toots and huffs and puffs. Edward wants to help and share, Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (chorus) The Great Discovery version (chorus) Thomas, he's the cheeky one, James is vain but lots of fun. Percy pulls the mail on time, Gordon thunders down the line. Emily really knows her stuff, Henry toots and Edward puffs. Stanley, he's the new one there, Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (chorus) Rock and Roll version They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight, (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) Red and green and brown and blue, They're the really useful crew, Down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends. (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Thomas, he's the cheeky one, James, is vain but lots of fun, Percy, pulls the mail on time, (Ohhh) Emily, knows her stuff, Henry, Toots and huffs and puffs, Gordon, heading down the line, Edward wants to help and share, Toby well let's say - He's square! They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight, Down the hills and round the bends (Ohhh. Hey! Hey!) Thomas and his friends. Sodor Brass Band Episodes Seasons 8-10 version *Emily's New Coaches *What's the Matter with Henry? *Edward's Brass Band *Toby's Windmill *Harold and the Flying Horse *Gordon and Spencer *Thomas to the Rescue *Percy's Big Mistake *James Gets a New Coat *Thomas and the Firework Display *Thomas and the Circus *Gordon Takes Charge *Squeak, Rattle and Roll *Spic and Span *As Good as Gordon *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough *Henry and the Wishing Tree *Edward the Great Calling All Engines version *Percy's Big Mistake *Calling All Engines! Seasons 11 version *Hector the Horrid! *Dirty Work *Percy and the Left Luggage *Gordon and the Engineer *Emily's Rubbish *Smoke and Mirrors *Edward and the Mail *Toby's Triumph *Thomas and the Lighthouse The Great Discovery version *Hector the Horrid! *Dirty Work *Percy and the Left Luggage *Gordon and the Engineer *Emily's Rubbish *Smoke and Mirrors *Edward and the Mail *Toby's Triumph *Thomas and the Lighthouse *The Great Discovery Season 12 version *Hector the Horrid! *Dirty Work *Percy and the Left Luggage *Emily's Rubbish *Toby's Triumph *Steady Eddie Season 13 version *Hero of the Rails *Creaky Cranky *Tickled Pink *Double Trouble *The Early Bird *Thomas and the Pigs *Henry's Good Deeds *The Lion of Sodor *A Blooming Mess *Toby's New Whistle Season 14 version *Hero of the Rails *Creaky Cranky *The Lion of Sodor *Tickled Pink *Percy's Parcel *A Blooming Mess *Thomas and the Runaway Kite *The Biggest Present of All *Snow Tracks Season 19 Opening Credits version *The Adventure Begins *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *Thomas and the Emergency Cable *Old Reliable Edward *Duck and the Slip Coaches *Signals Crossed *Toad's Bright Idea *Timothy and the Rainbow Truck Season 19 version *King of the Railway *Gordon Runs Dry *Henry's Hero *The Lost Puff *Not Now, Charlie! *Percy's Lucky Day *Too Many Fire Engines *No More Mr. Nice Engine *Tale of the Brave *Old Reliable Edward *Not So Slow Coaches *Disappearing Diesels *Signals Crossed *Duck in the Water *Duck and the Slip Coaches *Thomas and the Emergency Cable *No Steam Without Coal *Marion and the Pipe *Missing Gator *Spencer's VIP *Emily Saves the World *Timothy and the Rainbow Truck *Marion and the Dinosaurs *Samson at Your Service *Samson Sent for Scrap *Millie and the Volcano *The Adventure Begins *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *Slow Stephen Deleted/Extended Scenes *What's the Matter with Henry? - An alternate shot of Henry going under a pipe. *Gordon and Spencer - An extended shot of Gordon on his hill. *Thomas to the Rescue - A deleted scene of Thomas rolling his eyes at Tidmouth Sheds. *You Can Do it, Toby! - A deleted scene of Toby and Henrietta passing Black Loch. Notes *The song's music video has been redone five times; once for the eleventh season in high definition, then for the twelfth season with CGI faces on the models, for the thirteenth season using full CGI, a minor change for the fourteenth season, and one to accompany the re-arranged theme for the nineteenth season onwards. *Another version of this song can be heard on the "A Day at the Races" game for PlayStation 2; "James is vain but never bad, Thomas, he's the cheeky lad". *In the ninth and tenth season version, a close up of Emily's wheels from Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough is reversed. *In Norway, the song was never dubbed into Norwegian for the series until the thirteenth season. A dubbed version was used for Calling All Engines! and The Great Discovery however. *A Season 17-19 Style was used only in the DVD, Whale of a Tale. *This is the final music video to feature footage from the classic series. *In King of the Railway, the brass band are heard playing the song when Sir Robert Norramby arrives at Knapford, and again later at the opening of Ulfstead Castle. Stephen is also heard humming the song while he is on the Main Line. The Brass band also played this song in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. Errors *In the Great Discovery version, the child's voice cracks when he/she sings "Henry toots and Edward puffs". *In the German version of the Great Discovery version, it shows and says Edward's name when it shows Stanley. *In the Polish version, the colors that are said aren't the ones shown on screen. This is fixed in the Great Discovery version. *In the Norwegian version, it says that Edward is "new in town". *In the first Hebrew version, it said that James was "usually annoyed". *In the European Spanish version, it was said that there are 10 members on the Steam Team. *In the American version of the Season 19 Engine Roll Call, Henry's whistle sound effect is out of place. US/UK/AUS * Steamies Vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures * Songs from the Station * Percy Saves The Day and Other Adventures (Hulu Only) * Track Stars/Tales from the Tracks * Tales from the Tracks/Little Engines, Big Days Out * On Site With Thomas and Other Adventures * Thomas' Halloween Adventures * Come Ride the Rails/Together on the Tracks * Milkshake Muddle/On Tracks for Adventure * Thomas Trusty Friends (DVD) * Carnival Capers * Thomas and the Toy Workshop (DVD) * Thomas and the Treasure (DVD) * Engines and Escapades * Mud Glorious Mud (DVD) * Railway Friends * High Speed Adventures * Team Up With Thomas * Percy and the Bandstand * Spilsh Spalsh Spolsh (DVD) * Thomas and the Runaway Kite (DVD) * Thomas In Charge (DVD) * Signal Crossed * Calling All Engines! * The Great Discovery Gallery Season 8 Version GordonandSpencer8.png EngineRollCall1.png EngineRollCall2.png EngineRollCall3.png EngineRollCall4.png EngineRollCall5.png EngineRollCall6.png EngineRollCall7.png EngineRollCall8.png EngineRollCall9.png EngineRollCall10.png EngineRollCall11.png EngineRollCall12.png EngineRollCall13.png EngineRollCall14.png EngineRollCall15.png EngineRollCall16.png EngineRollCall17.png EngineRollCall18.png EngineRollCall19.png EngineRollCall20.png EngineRollCall21.png EngineRollCall22.png EngineRollCall23.png EngineRollCall24.png EngineRollCall25.png EngineRollCall26.png EngineRollCall27.png EngineRollCall28.png EngineRollCall29.png EngineRollCall30.png EngineRollCall31.png EngineRollCall32.png EngineRollCall33.png EngineRollCall34.png EngineRollCall35.png EngineRollCall36.png Calling All Engines Version CallingAllEngines!283.png CallingAllEngines!310.png CallingAllEngines!311.png CallingAllEngines!313.png CallingAllEngines!314.png CallingAllEngines!518.png Season 11 Version The Great Discovery Version Season 12 Version Season 13 Version HeroOfTheRails4.png HeroOfTheRails5.png HeroOfTheRails8.png HeroOfTheRails9.png HeroOfTheRails14.png HeroOfTheRails27.png HeroOfTheRails30.png HeroOfTheRails31.png HeroOfTheRails34.png HeroOfTheRails35.png HeroOfTheRails43.png HeroOfTheRails44.png HeroOfTheRails53.png HeroOfTheRails57.png HeroOfTheRails65.png HeroOfTheRails74.png HeroOfTheRails75.png HeroOfTheRails82.png HeroOfTheRails89.png HeroOfTheRails137.png HeroOfTheRails160.png HeroOfTheRails161.png HeroOfTheRails192.png HeroOfTheRails195.png HeroOfTheRails197.png HeroOfTheRails223.png HeroOfTheRails234.png HeroOfTheRails239.png HeroOfTheRails245.png HeroOfTheRails250.png HeroOfTheRails254.png HeroOfTheRails279.png HeroOfTheRails284.png HeroOfTheRails288.png HeroOfTheRails312.png HeroOfTheRails313.png HeroOfTheRails315.png HeroOfTheRails347.png HeroOfTheRails348.png HeroOfTheRails356.png CreakyCranky37.png CreakyCranky11.png Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:Songs Category:Steamies Vs Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales (2005, US) Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales (October 4, 2005) Full Category:Best Of Toby (2006, US) Category:Best Of Toby (September 12, 2006) Full Category:Thomas' Runaway Adventures (2006, US) Category:Thomas' Runaway Adventures (November 14, 2006) Full Category:Troublesome Trucks Troubles (2007, US) Category:Troublesome Trucks Troubles (January 23, 2007) Full Category:Best Of Edward (2007, US) Category:Best Of Edward (March 20, 2007) Full Category:Roadway Friends And Enemies (2007, US) Category:Roadway Friends And Enemies (May 1, 2007) Full Category:The Trouble With Duncan (2007, US) Category:The Trouble With Duncan (July 24, 2007) Full Category:Dockside Adventures (2007, US) Category:Dockside Adventures (August 7, 2007) Full Category:Troublesome Twins (2007, US) Category:Troublesome Twins (September 18, 2007) Full Category:Pulling Together (2007, US) Category:Pulling Together (November 27, 2007) Full Category:Sir Topham Hatt's Best Adventures (2008, US) Category:Sir Topham Hatt's Best Adventures (January 29, 2008) Full Category:The Scottish Twin Engines (2008, US) Category:The Scottish Twin Engines (March 4, 2008) Full Category:Thomas' Nighttime Adventures (2008, US) Category:Thomas' Nighttime Adventures (May 6, 2008) Full Category:Happy Little Helpers (2008, US) Category:Happy Little Helpers (July 22, 2008) Full Category:Little Engines, Big Days Out (2008, US) Category:Little Engines, Big Days Out (October 14, 2008) Full Category:Playtime With Thomas (2008, US) Category:Playtime With Thomas (December 16, 2008) Full Category:Tank Engine Stories (2009, US) Category:Tank Engine Stories (February 10, 2009) Full Category:Big Bang Surprise (2009, US) Category:Big Bang Surprise (March 31, 2009) Full Category:Narrow Gauge Adventures (2009, US) Category:Narrow Gauge Adventures (April 14, 2009) Full Category:Tender Engine Escapades (2009, US) Category:Tender Engine Escapades (May 19, 2009) Full Category:Chases, Troubles And Mishaps (2009, US) Category:Chases, Troubles And Mishaps (June 16, 2009) Full Category:Best Of Emily (2009, US) Category:Best Of Emily (September 8, 2009) Full Category:Special Attractions (2010, US) Category:Special Attractions (January 5, 2010) Full Category:Diesel Engines (2010, US) Category:Diesel Engines (July 13, 2010) Full Category:Thomas' Scariest Tales (2010, US) Category:Thomas' Scariest Tales (August 31, 2010) Full